Relationship matters
by Capt John Price
Summary: Ash and May do have a very cute relationship so I just couldnt resist. This is a series of oneshots based on everybody's favorite couple being as fluffy as they could possibly be. Oneshots could take place anywhere from the Hoenn saga all the way to the Sinnoh era. This is an Advanceshipping fic, read and review.
1. Secrets

Hey there, as you can see I am new to the Advanceshipping fandom. This pairing is way too cute for me not to write about. This collection is basically all fluff and friendship, yeah I needed a break from writing chapter fics so sue me. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

On a cold windy night in Hoenn, our heroes were huddling around the campfire as they were talking about their upcoming gym battle/contest with Brock and Max listening animatedly. Pikachu had already turned in and was sleeping in Ash's sleeping bag, much to Ash's amusement.

"Man, once I get the Fallarbor town badge I would only need another 2 badges to qualify for the Hoenn league." Ash told the group as he finished his bowl of Brock's famous stew.

"Ash, we are going to stop by Rosetrix town for the contest there right? I need to get my 3rd ribbon for the grand festival too, you know?" May told Ash and he just smiled at her.

"Hey Ash, you don't always have to flirt with my sister you know? Think of how scary she is." Max teased the Pokémon trainer before getting a punch on the head from said older sister.

"I really hate to say this but Max does look like he has a point. You two always act so loving and you wonder why people mistake you two for being in a relationship." Brock added his two cents which caused Ash and May to blush uncontrollably.

As if to further emphasize Brock and Max's points, a sudden roar from a wild Zangoose made May jump into Ash's arms and hugged him tightly. Ash unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

The pair then realized what had happened and quickly broke apart to see the smirking faces of both Brock and Max which just screamed 'I told you so'.

"It isn't what it looks like. I was a little scared and I guess Ash just happened to be the closest person to run to." May told her friends unconvincingly while trying to hide the blush that was quickly forming on her cheeks.

"Come on, is it really that wrong for a guy to comfort his best friend? Just because we shared a hug doesn't automatically mean we have feelings for each other." Ash said to Max and Brock.

"Really sis, closest person you could run to? If that were the case, you could have run to Brock just fine and did the same. Oh and Ash, I always have thought of you as my older brother so just admit it to yourself already." Max said to the two teens with a teasing smile on his face.

"You are right Ash, a hug doesn't mean you immediately have feelings for someone. But the question is, would you hug Misty if she was in the same situation and do the same?" Brock asked his good friend knowingly and Ash was left speechless.

Brock and Max have enjoyed teasing Ash and May constantly since the pair were mistaken for a couple by Oscar and Andi as well as having to kiss in public after being caught on the kiss cam at a baseball game the group went to a few weeks back.

When the group would introduce themselves to fellow trainers or coordinators, they would ask Ash and May on how long they have been dating much to their embarrassment and Brock and Max's amusement.

"Guys, Ash and I are best friends and I wonder when will everyone finally understand that and stop pestering us." May told her friends but they didn't look the bit convinced.

"I am not sure how you got the idea that we are dating since we do act like normal friends. As for your question Brock, Misty is like an older sister to me and I would comfort her if she needs it." Ash answered Brock which just made him nod.

As it was getting late, Brock and Max decided it was time to get some sleep while it was Ash's turn to clean the dishes. May sat there, tending to the fire as she enjoyed the peace and quietness of the forest.

"Phew, I never thought that they would stop with the teasing. It is getting a little annoying by now." May said as she lied down and stared at the stars above.

"I know right? Remind me not to hit Max in the face to shut him up. We do have to keep it a little more discreet I guess." Ash told his girlfriend as he lied down next to her with his arms wrapping around her as she snuggled up to him.

The young couple had gotten together after the whole situation with the forbidden land of the grass Pokémon. It was a surprise that neither Brock nor Max had noticed that the two of them had actually gotten together and just assumed that's how they usually act anyway.

"_So May, how are you feeling? You know, after all that happened today and all." Ash asked May as they were sitting around the fire as Brock and Max were tending to the Pokémon._

"_I'm fine, I think. I never got to thank you for saving me, did I? I know this isn't much but I hope you like it." May told Ash as she leaned and kissed him on the cheek with blushes appearing on both of their cheeks._

"_Wow, May. That felt...nice. I always wanted to tell you something. May, I think I..." Ash trailed off as May kissed him again._

"Hey, earth to Ash. What were you thinking about that made you smile so much anyway?" May asked her boyfriend as she snapped him out of his daydreams.

"Oh, sorry I must have drifted off. I was just thinking about how our first kiss happened." Ash told May and she just giggled before snuggling into his chest before falling asleep.

_Wow, she looks so peaceful when she is asleep. Like an angel. Okay, I probably should tuck her into her sleeping bag before Brock and Max catches us or else we will never hear the end of it. _Ash thought before he got up and picked May up bridal-style and tucked her into her sleeping bag.

Ash leaned in and kissed her forehead before whispering goodnight to May and he noticed that she smiled a little when he did so. He made his way to his sleeping bag and after getting Pikachu out, he climbed in and started to fall asleep.

So, how was that for a oneshot? I hope it wasn't that bad as it is my first Advanceshipping oneshot. I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and I shall see you guys next time.


	2. Reunion

Hey guys, I am back with my next Advanceshipping oneshot. Thanks for the reviews you guys posted for the first chapter as that motivates me to continue writing. Do feel free to include prompts or themes for the oneshots in your reviews as I only have so many ideas. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters.

A teenage girl had been walking through Pallet Town in search of a particular house. Her boyfriend's house to be exact. May wanted to surprise Ash when he returned from his Hoenn league adventure by showing up in his hometown.

"Uhh, hello there. May I know who are you and what are you doing on my doorstep?" Delia Ketchum asked the young teenage girl on her doorstep.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum, dont you remember me? I'm May, Ash introduced us over the phone when we were travelling through Hoenn." May told Ash's mother.

"Ohh, May. I didn't recognize you there as you are starting to grow into a beautiful woman. So, do you want to wait for Ash here?"Delia asked the young girl and she just nodded.

Delia then started chatting with May, who seemed a little scared that she was meeting her secret boyfriend's mother and hoped that she approved of her.

May then went into Ash's room to check it out since she had wondered how did it look like ever since she and Ash started dating. To her amusement, the room was just as she imagined it. It contained a few mementoes from his previous adventures, trophies from his wins and of course the numerous Pokémon memorabilia.

"_Hurry up, May! I want to go challenge the Petalburg City gym leader to get my1st gym badge." Ash told his female travelling companion excitedly as he was making his way to the local gym._

"_Ash, are you sure you don't want to go to the other gyms first? From what I heard, the Hoenn league has designated the Petalburg gym as the 5__th__ badge to be obtained." May told Ash, desperately trying to avoid Ash going to meet her family as she doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of him._

_May's stomach growled loudly and Ash too notice of this and quickly suggested that the two of them get a quick lunch first, which Ash's own stomach answered with a growl of its own which made May giggle and Ash blush._

_She didn't want to admit it at that point but she had already started getting a small crush on Ash. She admired how Ash was so enthusiastic about Pokemon and how supportive and helpful he has been when it comes to teaching her about Pokemon. Pikachu had also taken a liking to her and would sometimes spent some time on her shoulder and liked playing with Torchic._

"May? What are you doing here, I thought you would be back in Hoenn with your family or something." Ash's voice had shaken May out of her daydreams.

"Hey there, Ash. Well, back in Petalburg I was kinda bored and Max was missing you and Brock so we convinced our parents to let us travel to Kanto. You don't mind me being here though right?" May told Ash before immediately kissing her boyfriend.

"Of course not, I would love to spend some time with my girlfriend. Wait, since you came to Kanto with Max. Where is he since he is not here in the house with you?" Ash asked May and she told him that Max wanted to go check out Professor Oak's famous laboratory as the both of them sat on Ash's bed, enjoying each other's company.

May then told Ash about the conversation she had with his mother, to which Ash said that it seemed that she really seems to like May. Ash then started showing May his room with a really embarrassed look on his face while May couldn't stop her giggles from escaping her mouth.

Ash then took May by her hand and began showing her around his hometown, he was really excited to know what she thought of it. May on the other hand was amazed at how peaceful this little town this is in comparison to her own hometown.

"_Now that you have met my family, do you want to go and see the sights here in Petalburg city? I can show you all the great restaurants around here." May told her companion with a blush on her face as she did want to spend more time with him._

"_Sure thing May, I thought you wanted to spend some time with your family while I went around the town to check it out. Pikachu, you okay with May coming along with us to go check out the town?" Ash said to May before asking his starter Pokemon which it replied with a very enthusiastic 'Pika'._

_May seemed a little hesitant at first when showing Ash around her hometown as she was a little embarrassed doing so. Ash, for his part did look really interested about the city and this encouraged May._

"So May, what do you think of my favourite restaurant and Pallet Town in general?" Ash asked May as they were eating at this pizza place that ash said they just had to try. Pikachu was helping himself to a slice of Pizza with extra ketchup as he watched the young couple.

"Wow Ash, I didn't know that Pallet Town was such a nice quiet town. It seems so different from my hometown but I guess I am just a city girl."May told Ash as she was feeding her Bulbasaur.

To the young couple's surprise, quite a few Pallet town folks had come up to them and commented on how cute a couple they make. Ash then just remarked that the two of them just looked like a couple by hanging together which made May blush.

Ash and May then went to Professor Oak's lab as Ash wanted to go say hi to a few of his Pokemon. When he introduced May to his old Pokemon, they all began to take a liking to her already which reminded May of a saying that the feelings of a Pokemon often reflect the feelings of its trainer.

"Hey there sis, I guess you and Ash are done with your little date and reunion?" Max just teased his big sister and his idol which immediately caused the young couple to blush and deny that fact.

"So Max, how was your little field trip at the world famous Oak ranch and laboratory?" Ash asked Max in an attempt to change the topic and Max quickly went on regarding his tour around the lab which was led by Tracey.

May had bonded with a little Squirtle which was to be given out to new trainers as a choice of starters. Professor Oak eventually allowed her to keep it when he saw how attached the Squirlte was to the young coordinator.

Ash had learned about the Kanto Battle Frontier and was really pumped on beating it, he asked May whether would she like to come along with him as he travelled around to tackle the Battle Frontier.

May said that despite there being no contests in Kanto, she would as she wanted to travel. She winked at Ash when she said this but max pointed out that the Kanto contest circuit had just opened the year before and was opening registrations soon. May was beyond happy and hugged her little brother as she could travel with her boyfriend without sacrificing her coordinator dream.

So how was that? I wanted to do a oneshot for every saga from the Hoenn one onwards so here you go. Do tell me what you think of it and don't be shy in your suggestions for future oneshots. Until next time.


	3. Victory

Hey people, it has been quite a long 3 weeks since my last chapter so I guess this has been a little overdue. I appreciate all the favourites and follows but a review or two would help me improve my writing and know what you guys want to read. I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

"Blaziken, use Blaze kick on Meganium. Blastoise, use Hydro pump on the Lickilicky. Keep him away from Blaziken!" May commanded her pokemon to attack her opponent's 2 Pokemon.

After returning from her brief trip from Sinnoh, May had gone on to collect the 5 ribbons needed to qualify for the Grand Festival with a revitalised spirit after visiting her boyfriend and his group of friends at the Wallace Cup a few months back. She had made it all the way to the finals of the grand festival and even beat Drew in the semi-finals.

May had also kept in contact with Ash and comforted him when he was defeated by Tobias in the semi finals in the Lily of the Valley conference. She did tell him how proud she was of him that he managed to make it that far for the first time. May did feel a little disappointed that Ash and Brock were not able to make it to watch her in the Grand Festival but they did promise to try and meet up later.

"Meganium use Razor leaf to distract Blastoise's aim. Lickilicky, Thunder punch on Blaziken if you will." Peter Everdeen commanded his Pokemon to attack his opponents as they were being pushed back and his points were dropping fast.

"Blaziken, finish Likilicky off with a Sky Uppercut and Blastoise use Ice beam on Meganium to keep him from interfering with Blaziken." May countered and this cut her opponents points by half.

Ash had been watching the whole match in the stands and was really impressed how far has his girlfriend had come since the young girl who was afraid of Pokemon. Unlike some other trainers who utterly hate contests witha passion, Ash has an appreciation for coordinators as it requires more strategic thinking.

The young semi-finalist wanted to surprise his girlfriend after her grand festival win. Brock had went back to Pewter city earlier to check up on the gym, so he accompanied Dawn back to Twinleaf town before making his way to Olivine City for the Grand Festival.

"May Maple has knocked out both of her opponent, Peter Everdeen's Pokemon. With around 25 seconds left on the clock and more than double of her opponent's points, I pronounce May Maple as the winner of this year's Grand Festival." Cathy announced to the crowd before a huge applause sounded.

"Thank you guys for all the support that you have given me, it has been a real help. I also want to say something to someone special to me, no matter where you are I'm really thankful that you were there for me and how I wish that you are with me here now." May said to the crowd and left them wondering as she went to the locker room.

On the way to the locker room, the thought that she had achieved her dream of winning the Grand Festival had finally sunk in and this made her cry a few tears of happiness. How she wished Ash was here to celebrate with her.

"I'm sorry but if you want to congratulate me, can you do it later? I need some time alone right now. Thanks in advance for the congratulations though." May said to the person who entered the locker room as she was sitting down.

"Don't you want to accept a congratulations from somebody special? Nice speech you made there, it touched my heart but honestly I'm so proud and happy for you May." Ash told his girlfriend which made her immediately leap up from her seat and kissed Ash while holding him in an embrace.

"Ash? What are you doing here, I thought you were unable to make it here and we were meeting up in Petalburg later on. How am I supposed to know that the object of my speech was in the very audience I was telling it to?" May asked Ash all surprised and blushed at her realization that Ash was in the audience.

Ash then told her how he wanted to surprise her by coming to visit her at the Grand Festival. May then suggested that they should go somewhere, just the two of them for awhile since she had missed him badly. Ash agreed to this. At that moment, both of their stomachs growled which made them laugh and decided to go for lunch.

Drew had been wanting to congratulate May on her victory but her speech made him a little curious so he wanted to talk to her personally, maybe over a nice lunch. He then spotted her and Ketchum walking out of the locker room laughing and holding hands and he was surprised that the two of them were together.

"May, congratulations on your victory. I knew whoever did bested me would go on to win the whole Festival. Oh Ketchum, I didn't see you there. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Drew came up behind the two and surprised them.

"Uh, hi Drew. Thanks, you were really hard to beat so I was happy I could beat you. As for Ash, he is here because of..." May trailed off trying to think of an excuse.

Drew then called the two of them out on their secret relationship. Ash then told Drew that he has no say in this while putting his arm around May's shoulder.

May said that they have been together for almost 2 years now, and how happy Ash had made her. Drew smiled a little at this and warned Ash that he will come looking for him if he ever breaks May's heart and Ash just nods.

"Damn, I never would have expected the first person to know about us would be Drew. Still, that went a lot better than I would have hoped." Ash told his girlfriend as he kissed her.

"I guess Drew and I always have cared for each other on a subconscious level. I do respect him a little more now though, come on let's go have lunch before your stomach begins moaning." May said with a giggle as she held Ash's hand and laid her head on Ash's shoulder.

This was kind of impromptu since I really didn't know what to write for this chapter. Oh, I wont cover events from Unova onwards as I dont keep up with the anime past the Sinnoh saga. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
